


The Marriage of Loki and Sigyn

by MorganLeFay



Series: Mischief and Fidelity: The Story of Loki and Sigyn [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganLeFay/pseuds/MorganLeFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Loki and Sigyn from their first meeting until their last - his mischief and lies, her unwavering loyalty and unconditional love, and everything in between.<br/>This is how it all began - the courtship, love, and marriage of Loki and Sigyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on the timeline: I'm going with Loki having been born in 965 C.E., and Sigyn being born a year or two later.  
> Also, this is a retelling and I will probably just butcher 90% of what's canon.

980 C.E.

Sigyn had been wandering around the palace alone for what felt like hours. She had originally just gone out for some fresh air, but after a few wrong turns she had ended up back in the palace gardens. She was alone, lost, and scared.

She didn't even want to think about what her grandfather would say to her for getting herself into this situation. He would not allow her to come to the palace with him again. It was her first time there and she never should have wandered off.

Sigyn felt tears sting her eyes as she sat down on a bench, and wiped at them with her hands. She had wanted to prove that she could be a lady, that she was no longer a child, and crying would not help her case right now.

Loki was looking for a quiet place where he could read his book, away from his brother and his annoying friends. Thor simply did not appreciate knowledge the way he did, preferring brute strength and combat. So he had gone off in search for somewhere where he could be left alone to read.

It was quite a shock to him when he walked into the gardens to find that he was, in fact, not alone. A blonde, who was definitely not Thor to his relief, was sitting on one of the benches, her face buried in her delicate hands.

Loki froze. He had no idea what he should do. The girl had made no move to show that she knew he was there, so he could just leave quietly if he wanted. Or, he could ask her what was wrong and try to help her if he could. Obviously, that was the more gentlemanly thing to do, but surely she wanted to be left alone. He didn't even know who she was or how she got there.

For what felt like ages, he just stood there clutching his book and watching the girl warily.

And that's when she looked up at him, as if she had known that someone had been watching her all along. She didn't looked much younger than he was,the awkward between stage where she could no longer be called a child, but not yet a woman. Her big, blue eyes were bloodshot, and tears streaked down her round face. In that moment he couldn't stop himself from thinking that she was rather pretty, even in tears.

"I am Prince Loki." He announced, not knowing what else to say.

She just stared at him, eyes wide, as if caught in the act of doing something terrible.

"Who are you?" He asked her after a few moments.

"S-Sigyn," she managed to stutter out.

"Why are you crying, Lady Sigyn?" He asked.

He had moved to sit beside her, placing his book off to the side.

"I got lost," she replied.

"You're crying because you're lost?" He asked.

She shrugged and buried her face in her hands once more.

Loki just placed a hand on her shoulder, not knowing what else to do. He almost certain she was crying again. and even though he didn't know why he wanted to, he wanted to help the crying girl. She did not move away from his hand though, so he figured it was okay to leave it there for now.

"I do not wish to trouble you, Your Highness." She finally spoke, her voice stiff and formal.

Raising her tear-stained face, she looked at him. He smiled at her and offered her his handkerchief, she accepted it and dried away her tears.

"Now," he said when she had finished. "Tell me where it is you need to be, and I shall escort you there."

"I do not know where he is." She stated, her voice no more than a whisper.

Loki went to say something but stopped but stopped when she started speaking again.

"My grandfather, Njord, he is in a meeting with the Allfather. If you would be so kind as to take me to him, I would be forever grateful." She told him.

His smiled faltered for a moment. He grandfather was the exiled Vanir king, meaning she was one of Freya's infamous daughters. Famed for their beauty, and rumored promiscuity, that rivaled their mother's.

Loki didn't say anything, he did not think it appropriate to bring up. The last thing he wanted was to offend the poor girl. So instead, he stood and offered her his arm.

Sigyn stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to react badly to what she had said. When he didn't, she was taken aback. When he offered her his arm, she was shocked. She stood and accepted his arm, lacing her own around it. She was absolutely giddy that he had made no snide remarks about her mother or comments about her Vanir status.

Standing beside him, the top of her head barely reached his chin. She smiled up at him for the first time and Loki couldn't help but notice how her entire face lit up. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he just lead her through the palace to where he knew his father and the exiled king were meeting.

When they arrived, the guards opened the doors for them. Sigyn thanked them as they passed.

Her grandfather did not look up when she entered the room with Loki, nor did the Allfather. Only Prince Thor, who had not been there when Sigyn had left, had lifted his head to see the pair enter. She quickly dropped Loki's arm, blushing, before either her grandfather or his father had the chance to see as well.

She muttered a quick thank you to Loki, and went to take her seat on the opposite side of the room.

He smiled at her from across the room before he turned and left, not knowing it would be years before he saw the girl again.


	2. Everything Has Changed

1080 C.E.

Sigyn sat at the high table next to her mother. On their way to the palace Freya had told her of her plan to secure her a suitor, and how that was the only reason Freya had invited her along. After hearing all that, Sigyn's excitement had completely vanished. And now she wanted nothing more than to just return home. She felt stupid for thinking that Freya had invited her out of kindness, and she should have guessed that there was more to it. Freya never did anything out of love.

Sigyn was determined not let her mother ruin the entire visit, or at least the evening, on her. Now she sat there, pushing food around her plate and listening to her mother's endless chatter. Hoping for a little excitement.

It had been a century since her last trip to the palace. Stuck in Noatun, Sigyn had accepted early on that she would probably never see Prince Loki again. She had tried not to let it bother her, but she began to resent the monotonous, boring life she had at Noatun. So when her mother had finally returned to Asgard, she had jumped at the goddess's invitation to join her at the feast. She had packed all her nicest gowns as fast as she could before donning the finest, and joining Freya in the carriage that was waiting outside.

****

When Loki entered the hall, he could not believe his eyes. At first he had thought he was dreaming, that it was in no way real. But there she was, sitting at the high table to the left of the goddess Freya - Lady Sigyn. A hundred years had passed since he had last seen her, and she had changed greatly in that time, but there was no mistaking her. Her face was no longer babyish and round, now it was more angled, yet still soft. Her body, once thin and gangly was now soft and curvy. And her hair had darkened from it's pale yellow, to a more honey-and-sunlight colour.

Loki had not realized he had stopped dead until his brother came to stand beside him.

"Something catch your eye, brother?" Thor asked, following Loki's gaze to where it lay on Sigyn.

"I would not waste my time," Thor said.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"I mean that that's the Lady Sigyn, the fairest of Freya's daughters. Or so they say. They also say that Freya has brought the beauty with her in hopes of securing a suitor." He told his younger brother.

"A suitor, you say?" He asked Thor, curious.

"Do not get your hopes up, brother. Freya has already chosen a man she deems worthy enough enough for her daughter. Theoric, I believe his name is." Thor told him.

Loki's mind was wheeling.

"He's a mere guard. Surely Freya would change her mind if a better offer were to reveal itself to her," Loki said.

"And do you plan on making that offer?" Thor asked, laughing and clapping Loki on the shoulder.

Could he make that offer and ask for her hand? Freya could not object to that. Who better for an exiled Vanir princess than the second best Aesir prince? Loki quickly shook his head at that thought. What was he thinking? He didn't even know the girl. He had only met her once, and that was an entire century previous. Yet, he hadn't forgotten her, had barely kept her out of his thoughts, and had not taken his eyes off her the entire time that he and Thor spoke.

"That I have yet to decide," he found himself saying.

At that moment, Sigyn looked up from her plate. Loki watched as she scanned the room as if she knew someone was watching her, until her eyes fell on him by the door. He met her gaze and nodded before she had the chance to look away. He saw her blush and look down at her plate before he turned and left the hall.

****

Sigyn had looked back up just in time to watch Loki walk out of the hall. When he had met her gaze, her heart rate had sped up significantly. Then he had nodded at her and she felt heat flood her cheeks. That nod could have meant anything and everything. It could mean that he did remember her, and that maybe, just maybe, he had wanted her to follow him. The only way to find out was to do exactly that. so she did.

She excused herself from the table and hurried down the hall and the doors just moments after him.

Now, she stood in the long corridor alone. She did not know her way around the palace, nor did she actually know where Loki had gone. She had thought about it for a moment, but when she had come up with nothing, she decided to stop a passing servant.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me which way the prince went?" She asked a small, mousy girl.

"T'wards the gardens ma'am," she said. " Down that way."

She pointed in the direction she had just come.

"Thank you." Sigyn said, dismissing the girl.

The girl hurried on her way without a second glance at Sigyn, and Sigyn started in that direction. Toward the gardens. If Loki had gone straight to the gardens, the place they first met, after nodding at her then he must have wanted her to follow him.

She followed the corridor until she came to the massive archways that led out into the palace gardens. She looked behind her, no one had followed her from the feast, her mother wouldn't even noticed she was missing. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the night.

****

Loki sat in the garden on the same bench where Sigyn had been sitting the first time he saw her. He hoped that she had understood his nod, that she would know he wanted her to follow him, and that she would know where to find him. He had picked this place because of that, he thought it would be easiest for her to find him here.

He saw her enter the gardens before she saw him. As she stepped through the archway, he saw her shiver. It was not a cold night, but the pale silver gown she wore left her arms and shoulders bare. Relief flooded him and he relaxed at the sight of her walking toward him, looking for him. He had not realized that he had been so tense, up until that moment he wasn't sure if she would show. Loki stood and she noticed him for the first time. She looked surprised, like she hadn't expected him to be there. Then she smiled and Loki forgot everything he wanted to tell her. All he did was smile back.

"Lady Sigyn." He said, bowing his head.

"Your Highness." She replied, curtsying.

They just stared at each other for a moment, taking each other in.

"I did not think you would come." Loki said, finally breaking the silence.

"I was not entirely sure you wanted me to follow," she told him.

Again, another silence. This time longer. Loki could tell that she still wasn't sure he wanted her there. He opened his mouth to tell her just as she started speaking again.

"To be honest with you, Your Highness, I did not think you remembered me," she said.

He didn't respond right away. Instead, he returned to sitting in the bench. He gestured for her to join him. She hesitated, conflicted over something he didn't know, for a moment but then joined him on the bench. Loki noticed though, that she kept as much distance between them as she could on the small bench.

"Lady Sigyn, I could never forget you," he told her.

At that statement she looked down, and busied herself by straightening out her skirts. Loki saw her cheeks flush scarlet, and he found that he liked making her blush that way.

"Your Highness, I.." She trailed off, biting her lip, unsure of what to say.

"Please. Call me Loki." He said before the silence could become awkward.

"Loki," she whispered to herself.

He liked the way she said his name, the way she made it sound so intimate like a silent prayer. The sound of it coming from her lips was one he found himself thinking that he could never tire of.

"Loki, I am nothing special." She told him.

As she said it, she looked everywhere but at him. He didn't know how to respond to that, he didn't understand why she thought that way. He reached out to her, covering the distance between them. He placed his hand over hers on the bench, and lifted her chin with the other to look into her eyes.

"You are," was all he said.

Sigyn stared into his brilliant green eyes, completely at a loss for words. She did not know why she had told him that, even if it was true. She wasn't looking for him to pity her. But then he touched her hand, and it didn't matter anymore what she had said. All hat mattered was the feeling of his hand covering hers on the bench between them. Then he lifted her chin to meet her eyes, and she thought she would melt. No one had ever touched her that way. So gently, as if she would break beneath his fingers. And then when she thought nothing could get any better than that, he surprised her again. He had told her that she was special. Nobody had ever told her that before. And the fact that he of all people thought that she was special blew her mind. All it took was those two words, and Sigyn was completely lost.

Sigyn didn't say anything. She couldn't. She had forgotten how to speak, how to think, how to breathe. How was she supposed to respond to that? She just sat there staring at him like a complete idiot unable to speak.

And he just stared back at her, his eyes locked on hers, their faces only inches apart. For a brief moment she thought he might kiss her.

"We should return to the feast before anyone noticing we're missing." He said, bringing her back to reality.

"Of course." She said, trying to hide her disappointment.

Loki noticed though.

"I want to see you again," he said.

She didn't respond, not believing those words were coming from his mouth.

"Can I see you again?" He asked.

She just nodded, frozen, unable to speak again.

"Tomorrow," he told her.

Before she even had the chance to say anything, he stood abruptly, and offered her his arm.

"Shall I escort you back to the feast then, milady?" He asked, smiling down at her.

She stood and took his arm, noticing that the top of her head still barely reached his chin.

"I would love that." She said, smiling up at him.


	3. A Proposal and a Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOps, this took a lot longer to get up than I thought it was going to.  
> It was also a lot longer than I was expecting it to be, so I broke it into two chapters, which is why there is a serious lack of Loki in this chapter.  
> But, the next one will hopefully be up within the next few days if nothing comes up.

Sigyn knocked on the door to Freya's private rooms. There was no answer and Sigyn thought briefly of just walking away then, leaving her mother none the wiser. But she saw no real point in it, her mother would just track her down anyway.

She knocked again.

"Come in," she heard Freya say through the door.

That struck Sigyn as weird. Why hadn't one of Freya's many personal servants answered the door? It must mean that Freya was alone, and Freya was rarely alone.

Sigyn opened the door slowly, and entered the room.

The door opened into a large sitting room. Freya was important enough to have her own private sitting room for receiving guests. Hell, she had her own private wing of the palace. The room had a large fireplace on one wall, and huge glass doors on the wall opposite. Those doors led out to a large, private terrace that overlooked the palace courtyard. Sigyn did not envy the view, her own small balcony overlooked the gardens. Another door led to Freya's bedchambers, which Sigyn had never seen but she assumed that it was just as grandiose as this one was. Sigyn had been in this room many times, but it still struck her by it's sheer size and luxury.

But this time something was different, well someone, that is.

Across from where Freya was lounging on a settee, sat a man Sigyn had never seen before on one of the large armchairs. At first she had thought it was one of her mother's many lovers. She glanced at Freya to see if there were any tell-tale signs that she had interrupted something. But no, Freya was as immaculate as ever. Her blonde hair curled down her back, her lips painted cherry red, and not so much as a seam was out of place on her flowing, white gown.

"Well, don't just stand there in the doorway. Come sit down." Freya said. Sigyn could hear the impatience and irritation in her voice, it was seething from her.

Sigyn had not realized she had stopped in the doorway. She shut the door behind her, and moved to sit in the chair beside Freya. But Freya's hand shot out to stop her before she could actually sit.

"Sigyn dear, this is Theoric." Freya said, gesturing to the man seated opposite her.

Sigyn looked at him, but she made no move. He was large, tall and bulky, with close cropped hair, deep set eyes, and a broad jaw. He looked brutish to Sigyn, though she guessed to most he would be seen as handsome.

"He's a Captain of the Crimson Hawks, the Allfather's personal guard." She added when she noticed that Sigyn had not moved.

Sigyn quickly curtsied to cover her mistake, bowing her head out respect, but still said nothing. She sat down then, Freya's hand tightening it's grip on her wrist. Had she wanted her to say something? Sigyn didn't care, she just wanted to get this over with. She had a previous engagement before Freya had summoned her here, one she had no intentions of missing.

"Theoric here has just come to me with the most impressive proposition for you." Freya continued after a few moments of silence.

Sigyn hated when Freya did this, drag things out as long as she could. She could never understand why Freya enjoyed doing it so much.

Freya gave Sigyn an angry look when she didn't respond. Theoric just stared at the wall between Freya and Sigyn. And Sigyn looked at the floor. For what felt like the longest time, no one said anything.

Then Freya stood up, her hand still a firm grip around Sigyn's wrist.

"Would you excuse my daughter and I for a moment," she said to Theoric.

Theoric nodded, more out of politeness and respect than consent.

Freya pulled Sigyn's wrist so hard she stood up, and dragged her into her bedchamber.

Sigyn took in the room as Freya shut the door behind them. It was large, almost as large as the sitting room they had just left. One wall was mirrors, the opposite wall windows overlooking the courtyard below. It making the room seem much larger than it was. An over-large four poster bed stood in one corner, a large wardrobe and vanity table in another. None of this surprised Sigyn, she knew how Freya is, how she's always been.

"What is wrong with you?" Freya snapped, regaining Sigyn's attention.

"What do you mean?" Sigyn asked, oblivious.

Freya still held her wrist tightly, Sigyn thought it might bruise.

"Stupidity does not suit you, Sigyn. You know too well what I mean," Freya said.

She dropped Sigyn's wrist and walked to the opposite side of the room.

"There is a man out there who wishes to marry you, Sigyn. I did not think it were possible, but he came here this morning to ask me for your hand. You'll never get this chance again, and you'll never do any better." Freya hissed through her clenched teeth.

The insult stung Sigyn, like a slap in the face. But everything Freya said was true, and that's what hurt her the most. She was lucky that someone had come forward to ask for her hand. She was the fifth daughter, of a High Goddess, but still a fifth daughter with next to nothing to her name. This chance wouldn't come again, not for her.

But something nagged at the back of Sigyn's mind, not allowing her to see the situation clearly.

Loki.

She wanted scream at herself. what about Loki? Loki is a prince and cannot marry you, stupid girl.

But still, a small voice in Sigyn's mind spoke, there is always a chance.

"I don't want to marry Theoric," she whispered.

"What did you just say?" Freya spat at her.

She lunged forward, grabbed Sigyn's shoulders, and shook her violently. Sigyn reached up and dug her fingernails into Freya's wrists. Freya let go of her immediately, inspecting the angry red marks which were already beginning to fade.

"I do not wish to marry Theoric." Sigyn said much more loudly, regaining her composure.

Sigyn could feel Freya staring holes through her now. Sigyn knew how important a suitor was to Freya, it was the only reason that she was at the palace now. But Sigyn hadn't thought it would take months, if not years, not two weeks. From what Sigyn knew, these things didn't happen so fast. Freya must have had the entire thing set up months ago. That wouldn't surprise Sigyn, it sounded like something Freya would do, set up a suitor and let Sigyn have no say in the matter.

"What? Do you think your precious little prince is going to ask for your hand? Sigyn, if I thought I could marry you off to royalty I would have already tried. Theoric is a Crimson a Hawk, a Captain at that, that's as good as you're going to get." Freya said, finally breaking the silence.

Sigyn shook her head. Had she heard her mother correctly? How could she know about Loki? She had only openly spoken to the prince a handful of times, they had danced once the first night she was here. That was it. Her feelings for the prince, whatever they were, was a secret she guarded with everything she had. There was nothing between them other than friendship, nothing more. No matter how Sigyn's heart yearned for it.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sigyn muttered.

"I am not a fool, Sigyn, so do not take me for one. I see the way you look at him, like the poor, lovesick little girl you are. I am not trying to be harsh, I just want you to see the truth. He can never marry you, so you need to get that little fantasy out of your head. At best, you would be his whore. And I will not see any of my daughters become a prince's whore." Freya told her.

She reached her hand out and placed it gently on Sigyn's cheek.

"I know he's been on your mind for a long time. But you must move on from that now," Freya said.

This was a side of Freya Sigyn rarely saw. The loving, caring mother was not a role Freya took often.

"Mother, please..." Sigyn choked out.

Freya hugged her daughter tightly. Tears slipped down Sigyn's cheeks and into her mouth before she realized she was crying. She was desperate, and her mother knew that. She also knew what happened to young girls who fell in love with prince's. Sigyn's heart was far to pure to be broken, by prince or by anyone. Freya knew Sigyn heart would be safe with Theoric, for she would never truly love him so he could never leave her broken. But she couldn't stand to see her daughter in this state, especially since she was the reason behind it.

"Fine," Freya said. "On one condition."

Sigyn looked up at Freya, taking a step back.

"What?" She asked.

"You will not be betrothed to Theoric on one condition." Freya said carefully.

"What condition?"

"If you can get your prince to make an offer by the end of the season, then you will not have to marry Theoric." Freya said bluntly.

Sigyn knew it was some kind of trap. It was Spring in Asgard now, Summer was only a fortnight away. That gave her roughly two weeks. It would never happen. There were too many traditions, customs, and a few laws preventing it. She should have just kept her mouth shut and accepted Theoric's proposal like any smart girl would have done. But Sigyn also saw it as two weeks to convince her mother that Theoric wasn't a good choice for her.

"All right. In two weeks if your conditions are not met, I will gladly accept Theoric's proposal." Sigyn told her mother, forcing a smile.

The shock was clear on Freya's face and she did nothing to hide it. She had not expected her daughter to agree so willingly to her terms. She had expected to be leaving this room to tell Theoric of her acceptance to his proposal, to begin wedding preparations. Now everything was delayed while Sigyn went out and made a fool of herself to that prince. She must know that he won't marry her, and that she will be back here in two weeks accepting Theoric's proposal happily. Freya did not see the point in any of this, but Sigyn did. Sigyn saw hope. And hope can be a powerful thing.


	4. Hope or Hindrance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to put up. And that it's so short. And that it probably sucks.  
> But more should be up soon.  
> Just, you know, crap happens sometimes.

Sigyn found Loki in the library. She had noticed it was a place he frequented often, and that he could usually be found there amid the books. It was the first and last place she looked for him, thinking he wouldn't still be in the gardens waiting for her after she had been so late.

He was in a small alcove, lounging on a window ledge - his legs stretched out in front of him, his head resting against the wall. His eyes were closed and a book sat propped open on his lap.

She stopped, out of breath from running halfway across the palace. Out of everything, she had not been expecting this. He looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, so beautiful, that she did not wish to disturb him. So she just watched him for a moment, studying his face. The flutter of his eyelashes, his lips slightly parted, the rise and fall of his chest.  
He shifted in his sleep and his book fell to the floor with a loud thud, waking him. His eyes fluttered open and met hers. And for that moment, nothing else mattered. Not her mother, not Theoric. There was only Loki. He smiled and she felt herself blush.

"Hello." He said, his voice heavy from sleep.

"Hello," she replied quietly.

He swung his feet down, sitting up, and patted the space beside him. She hesitated for a moment before joining him.

Neither of them said anything for a while. They both just sat there - Sigyn staring at the floor, Loki watching her and waiting for her to say something. He noticed now the worry written all over her face.

"Something is troubling you," he said.

She thought about denying it, but he always saw right through her lies so there was no real point to it. Still, she didn't respond right away. She didn't even look at him, she couldn't. She was having a hard enough time remaining composed and didn't think she would be able to remain so if she were to look at him.

"It's just my mother." She said, finally.

"What has she done now?" He asked.

"She has found a suitor for me," she told him.

"Oh.. Who?" He asked.

His voice was laced with what she thought was disappointment, but she wasn't sure if she was just imagining it.

"Theoric. He is a Captain of your father's guard," she said.

Loki didn't say anything. He knew Theoric, not personally, but well enough to know that he wasn't good enough for Sigyn. She deserved somebody better then that idiotic brute. He didn't even want to imagine her wed to him, happy and carrying his child. That was not the life he wanted her to have, to spend the rest of her days demoted to nothing but a loyal housewife to the guard. But it wasn't his call to make. If that was what she wanted, then he would be happy for her even though he disagreed. It was her life to do with what she wanted.

"I don't want to marry Theoric." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

She looked at him then. She wasn't crying, but the look of pure defeat in her eyes was heartbreaking.

"Then don't marry Theoric," he said without thinking.

And then she laughed.

"If only it were that simple," she said.

Loki looked at her for a moment. They were sitting so closely their shoulders were practically touching. There faces were so close that he could see the faint freckles on her nose, the golden flecks in her blue eyes, the small scar on her upper lip. Desire flared inside him, and he did his best to ignore it, to ignore the pale skin of her exposed neck, the swell of her breasts, her slightly parted lips, everything. But it was hard when all he wanted to do was push her up against the wall and kiss her hard, to feel his lips on hers, on her skin, on her everything.

"Why don't you want to marry Theoric? He would be a, uh, secure match for you." He said.

She let out a loud sigh.

"I don't even know Theoric. I don't like him. He's far too brutish for me. And anyway I'm fairly certain he's brain dead." She told him.

Loki laughed.

"He is rather dull, isn't he?" He asked.

They both laughed.

"I honestly don't understand what my mother say in him. Why him, of all people?" She said.

She looked at him expectantly.

"Money, status, blond grandchildren," he teased.

She smiled, the kind of smile that made a whole room of people stop and stare.

"I don't want money, status, or blond children," she said.

"What is it you want, then?" He asked.

You, she had wanted to tell him. But she had stopped herself before she did. She looked up at him, and she could feel the heat spreading across her cheeks. She smiled shyly and he looked at her hopefully.

"Love," she said.

It was simple enough, and not a lie. She did want love, she just also happened to want Loki. In her heart she truly believed that she loved him, or at least that she could love him.  
She just wasn't sure that he could ever love her.

Loki looked down at Sigyn. She looked so sad. He wanted to comfort her, to reach out and touch her, to hold her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, to cross that line. Instead, he just smiled. He couldn't have her, not now, not the way he wanted her. So he would just settle for this, and smile and pretend he was happy for her.

"Don't we all," was all he said.

Sigyn wanted to scream. She wanted to tell him everything. But every time she opened her mouth to speak, she couldn't do it. She valued him, his friendship, far too much to ruin it with a confession of love. She couldn't have him that way, she new that. So she would rather hang on to him anyway she could.

She was to marry Theoric, she might as well just accept that fact now. She was a fool to think otherwise. Whatever hope she had thought she had found was now dead inside her. Whatever it was she thought they had was brief and fleeting and unsubstantial. Her fantasies were just that, fantasy.

"I guess it could be a lot worse," she said.

"It can always be worse," he told her.

She wanted to say more, but words failed her. They were so close she could feel his breathe on her cheek. Her stomach twisted into little knots. She wanted nothing more then to kiss him in that moment, she didn't have anything to lose. Yet she didn't, and he made no move either.

Then he stood up.

"I.. I should go. I mean, I'm supposed to meet Thor in the training room. I shouldn't keep him waiting, you know how he gets." He said.

She nodded, still unable to find the right words to say.

"I'll, uh, I'll see you later then?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Was all she managed to say.

And she watched him walk away, cursing her stupidity.


	5. Very Good Advice

Loki left the library. He was angry with himself, angry that he couldn't just say the things he wanted to say to Sigyn. Nothing had ever infuriated him as much as this did, as the way she made him feel did. She made him feel weak, unsure of himself. And he liked it. No, he loved it. He loved that she made him unable to find the right words to say, he loved that she made his heart flip-flop and his stomach twist. He loved her, utterly and entirely. And there was nothing he could do to change it.

He hadn't told anybody this. He couldn't. He had a hard enough time fitting in with his brother and his friends. He didn't them believing he was weak on top of everything else they thought of him.

He had tried talking to Thor, but it had always seemed too embarrassing in his head. So he never said the words out loud. He wasn't too eager to admit that he was having trouble speaking with a girl, that his infamous silvertongue had failed him yet again. Because of Sigyn, because she was different. And he didn't understand why.

He found Thor in the training room, sparring with an off-duty guard. That was Thor's idea of training - sparring. Loki had never seen him do much of anything else.

Loki preferred magic to combat. He left the throwing punches to Thor, and stuck to more technique driven things like knife throwing and sword welding. Once he had tried his hand at archery, but it had never felt right to him.

Today, though, he just sat and watched. He tried to concentrate on Thor and the guard, from what he could tell Thor was winning. But Sigyn continued to distract him. His mind kept wandering back to her. To the way she threw her head back when she laughed. How she kept flattening out her skirts to keep her hands busy. The way the sunlight reflected off her hair making it look more golden. How her dark blue gown made her skin milkier and her eyes bluer. Everything about her was a distraction to him, and it was getting out of hand. He needed to do something about it. The only thing he could think of was to ask for her hand himself. But could he do that? Would his father allow it? Was it what he wanted? He didn't know.

Someone shook him hard. He looked up and saw Thor standing beside him looking annoyed.

"Where's your mind today, brother?" Thor asked.

"I do not know what you're talking about," Loki said stubbornly.

Thor laughed.

"I was talking to you, for about a minute, and you made no response. So do not lie to me, Loki. Something is troubling you. Talk to me, brother." Thor said.

He was sincere, he truly did care about his brother's troubled mind. And he was sure he knew the reason, he just wanted Loki to tell him. To talk to him. To trust him for once.

Loki thought about denying it further, but he didn't see the point. Who else did he have to talk to about this? Also, Thor was closer with their father, maybe he could soften him up.

"You have to promise not to laugh. Or tell your stupid friends." Loki said.

"It's about the Lady Sigyn, isn't it?" Thor asked him.

Thor had heard rumors of the Lady Sigyn's betrothal. And he knew how his brother felt about her, even though he tried to hide it and avoid the subject.

"Yes," was all he said.

"I'm sorry," Thor said.

Loki shook his head.

"No, it's my fault. I should have said something, done something." He said.

"What would you have done, brother? What would you have said? There is no way you could have known you would have so little time to do either." Thor told him.

His brother's words were no comfort to him. He knew he was right, there had been no way he could have known. It still felt like it was his fault, though. It still wasn't entirely too late yet, and here he was sitting on his ass doing nothing about it.

"I'm going to ask for her hand," Loki said.

"She's kind of already betrothed, you can't just do that," Thor said.

"I know that, that's why I'm going to ask father." He said.

"I'm not sure he would agree to that," Thor said.

"No. But I can't just stand by and let this happen without doing anything. I can't lose her, I don't want to. And every moment I waste is a step farther away she is." Loki told him.

"She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?" He asked.

"More than anything."

"I could talk to father for you," Thor said. "Or you could go to mother, she's good at getting him to listen."

"I will let you know if it comes to that," Loki said.

"You should go to him now. I'm done here anyway, you were late."

"I'll, uh, let you know how it goes then." Loki told him.

He had half expected Thor to follow him when he left the training room, but he didn't. It was probably better that way.

****

Sigyn sat on the window ledge in the library long after Loki left. She was lost, she had no idea what she should do. She hated her mother, she hated Theoric, she hated everything at that moment. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself. Not here, not now.

She was angry with herself. And the more she thought through their conversation, the angrier she got. She should have said something, anything. But she hadn't. And she had only herself to blame.

Loki is a prince, she told herself. He must have a lot of girls fawning over him, and he doesn't need me doing the same thing.

But she knew that wasn't true, she knew of people's general distrust of him. And she understood their wariness, though she disagreed with them. Yes, he was a trickster, God of Mischief. But that is who he is. He couldn't change that, and she wouldn't want him to. Loki wasn't Loki in spite of all that, he was Loki because of that. And she wouldn't have him any other way.

After a while, Sigyn realized she was no longer alone. She looked up and saw her sister, Sjofn, standing there.

"How long have have you been standing there?" Sigyn asked her.

"Long enough," Sjofn replied.

She sat down beside Sigyn.

"Mother told me to come find you," she said.

"What does she want now?" Sigyn asked.

"She says that you are to return home with me when I leave tomorrow," Sjofn said.

"What? Why?"

"She believes that there are too many distractions here for you. She thinks it would be best if you were to remain at Noatun until a date is set for the wedding."

"I hate her," Sigyn said. "I actually hate her."

She should have known that Freya would go back on their deal. She should have seen it coming from miles away, it was exactly something Freya would do. She had been an idiot to think otherwise.

"You don't mean that," Sjofn said.

"Yes I do. You don't understand." Sigyn said.

Sjofn took Sigyn's hands in her own.

"I understand perfectly. And she's right. You are to marry Theoric, and there are too many distractions here." She said.

"Stop calling Loki a distraction. He's so much more than that, and sending me home isn't going to change that," Sigyn told her.

Sjofn looked sadly at her younger sister. She had known all this already, and had tried explaining this to Freya. But she wouldn't budge. Sigyn was to leave , she was to marry Theoric, she was to forget about Loki and everything he meant to her. But things like that cannot be forgotten.

"Sjofn, I love him. I love him. I can't leave, I can't marry Theoric. I can't" Sigyn said.

She was crying now, every word coming out with a horrid, heaving sob. She tried to calm herself down, to hold the tears back, but she couldn't now. She buried her face in her hands, her shoulder's shuddering violently with her sobs. Sjofn place a hand on her shoulder. Not so much comforting as reassuring.

"I know. Sigyn, I know. Hel, everyone knows. Everyone who isn't blind can see the way you two look at each other. But some things just can't be." Sjofn said.

Sigyn had stopped crying now.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that Loki.. But, no, that can't be.." Sigyn said, completely taken aback.

"Sigyn, are you blind? Because you would have to be blind not to be able to see that boy loves you." She said.

"Then why hasn't he said anything?" She asked.

"Maybe for the same reasons you haven't."

"I'm so stupid."

"Only sometimes."

"Sjofn, please. You have to talk to mother. I can't leave. Not now. Please." Sigyn begged.

"I'll try. But I'm not making any promises. You know how stubborn she can be," Sjofn said.

Sigyn threw her arms around Sjofn, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, sister. You are the best." Sigyn said.

"I know."

****

Loki stood outside the doors to the throne room, pacing back and forth. He was trying to figure out what he should say. He only had one chance to make his father understand, it had to be perfect. But again, words failed him.

He threw his hands up in frustration and slumped against the wall. He already knew what his father was going to say. But he had to try, he had to be able to say he did that much.

He stood up, there was no reason to keep putting it off. There was no time for that now. It was now or never, and never wasn't really an option for him right now.

He nodded to the guards flanking the doors, and they opened the doors for him. He took a deep breath and entered the throne room, the doors closing behind him.

Odin sat on his throne on the opposite end of the room. He was alone - except for his two ravens, Huginn and Muninn, who were perched on either of his shoulders. Loki hated those ravens, he always had. They crept him out to no end.

"Loki," the Allfather said.

His voice was low and emotionless. Loki did not doubt that his father already knew why he was here.

"Father," Loki said. "I have come to ask a favor of you."

"I know why you are here Loki," he said.

"Then you know what it means to me. Father, if you would just.." He began.

"No." Odin said, cutting him off.

"But, father," Loki said. "Please, if you would just listen.."

"You heard me, Loki." Odin cut him off again. "No."

"I love her," he cried out.

"My answer is final. Anyway, the young Vanir girl is already betrothed." Odin said.

"Father," Loki's voice was a strange mixture of anger and hurt.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I have to say no." Was all his father said.

He couldn't take it anymore. Why wouldn't his father listen to him? Why didn't he understand? And then he turned abruptly and stormed out of the hall, not waiting to be dismissed, and ignoring the guards as he passed them. He was so angry he wanted to scream. He cursed his father, Freya, Theoric. He had failed. Now all he could do was find Sigyn and apologize.

****

Sigyn was sitting in the gardens. She had been ther all night, hiding - from her mother, from Theoric. If they couldn't find here, then she wouldn't have to leave. Or at least that's what she was telling herself.

She was meant to meet her mother in the courtyard at dawn. But she couldn't bring herself to go. That would be admitting defeat, which was something she wouldn't do. Not this time.

So she just sat there on the ground, tears stinging her eyes. And she found herself hoping thas Loki would find her, that he would come to her and it wouldn't be too late. She knew it was foolish to hope, especially for that. All she could hope to do was delay the inevitable. The inevitable that was Theoric.

How had it come to this? How had she let it come to this? When had she become so complacent? It hadn't even been three weeks, but to Sigyn it felt like a lifetime.

Her tears fell free now, and she doubled over hugging herself.

And that's how he found her. Slumped on the ground, sobs racking her small body. And this time he didn't hesitate, he didn't even think it through. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her into him, her head resting on his chest. Holding her like he had wanted to for so long.

"Oh, Sigyn." His voice a low whisper. "Sigyn."

"Loki?" She asked, letting out a choked sob.

"Right here," he said.

He was stroking her hair, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" She asked, she had stopped crying now.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he said.

She looked up at him questioningly.

"I've been stupid."

"Loki, what are you talking about?"

She sat back now, watching him. His hands gripped her shoulders. She waited for him to speak, hopefully.

"Sigyn, I'm sorry." He said, finally.

"Oh," she said, not even trying to hide her disappointment.

He looked at her tear-stained face.

"That came out wrong." He said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Loki, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Of course it does."

"No it doesn't, Sigyn. You don't understand."

"Then help me to."

"I'm far too late."

"Just tell me. Please."

"I love you, Sigyn." He said. "I think I always have. And I knew it all along and I said nothing, did nothing. And now you're being force to marry that oaf Theoric, and there's nothing I can do. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

She didn't say anything. A look of shock, or maybe horror he thought, crossed her face and he thought he might have said too much.

I love you, Sigyn. That was all she needed to hear. And then her lips were on his, her arms were locked around his neck, her fingers wrapped in his hair. There was no more holding back. He didn't even think, he just kissed her back. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer to him.

And then she pulled back, holding her face only inches from his.

"Sorry." She whispered, her eyes were still closed.

"Don't be," he was grinning now.

"I guess we've both been stupid," she laughed.

"Incredibly so."

"What am I going to do? I can't marry Theoric. Loki, I can't do it."

"We'll think of something."

"We don't have time to think of something. I'm leaving today." She wanted to cry again.

"I'll think of something." He said.

Someone cleared their throat somewhere behind them, and they both turned. Sjofn was standing there. Thankfully she was alone, Freya was nowhere in sight.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sigyn asked her.

"Long enough," she said.

In other words, she had seen everything. Again.

"Mother sent me to find you. Sigyn, it's time to go home." Sjofn told her.

Sigyn just nodded.

"Could you just give me a minute, then?" She asked, gesturing toward Loki. "I'll be right behind you."

"One minute," Sjofn said.

She walked away, leaving them alone again.

"I guess this is it then." Sigyn said once they were alone.

"This isn't it, Sigyn. Not for us. I refuse to believe that," Loki said. "This is just the beginning."

"I have to leave, Loki. And I don't know when, if ever, I'll be back." She said.

"It's only temporary, I'll figure it out. I won't let you marry Theoric. I'm not going to lose you again."

"You haven't lost me yet."

"I thought I did once, I thought I would never see you again. And look what happened."

She kissed him again, short and sweet.

"I love you, Loki." She whispered against his lips. "No matter what happens."

She kissed him one last time before standing up and brushing the dirt off her skirts.

She walked away, tears sliding freely down her face, leaving him sitting there alone.

She didn't look back, she couldn't. She just hoped he was right, that this wasn't the end.


	6. Anything is Possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that A) I'm sorry it took so long to update this, and B) It's probably not going to be updated again until the end of November because of NaNoWriMo and work taking up about 70% of my day.  
> Also, feel free to tell me this sucks, it was written in a hurry.

(1090 C.E.)

Sigyn's carriage pulled up to the front steps of the palace. She couldn't wait to get out of the carriage to stretch her legs and get away from her mother. She also didn't want to get out of the carriage because that meant she was actually here to prepare for her wedding.

She knew this day would have to come, she had just hoped that it wouldn't. That maybe Theoric would have just forgotten about her.

But she didn't want to think about that right now. It was more than a week away,and she tried to look at it as though she still had time to get out of it.

Not likely, she told herself. You're going to marry Theoric and be miserable for the rest of eternity.

"Smile,' Freya said. "You don't know who might be watching."

Sigyn scowled.

Her mother frowned, pushed her out of the carriage, and quickly ushered her up the front steps and into the palace.

Sigyn sighed. She loved the palace, though she hated the reason she was there. It had been a decade since she had last been there, but now she wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back home.

Freya pinched Sigyn's arm and she flinched.

"Smile. Now." Freya demanded.

Sigyn tried to smile, but she ended up just looking pained.

"Close enough," Freya said. "Theoric won't even notice."

Sigyn rolled her eyes.

****

Loki had seen her carriage arrive from his bedroom window. He had taken to watching for her ever since he heard that Theoric had sent for her, that he was now going ahead with their marriage plans. It had been a decade since she left, and he was certain she had given up on him. Maybe she was okay with the wedding now, maybe she even wanted it to happen.

He refused to believe that.

No, she was waiting for him. Waiting for him to stop this whole thing from happening. And all he was going to do was disappoint her.

He had tried though, many times at that, to convince his father that marrying Sigyn was the best thing for him to do. That it's what he wanted more than anything. But Odin refused. No matter what was said, Odin's answer was always no.

It infuriated him to no end. His father didn't understand, refused to listen. He had even tried to get his mother to talk to him. But even Frigga couldn't convince him.

He was getting desperate now. With the wedding date quickly approaching, he was running out of time and out of options. He had even began to consider just taking Sigyn and leaving Asgard all together. But he would never, couldn't, ask her to live in exile.

So now here he was, watching Sigyn arrive at he palace and wanting nothing to go to her. She would be expecting him. But he didn't want to be the one to tell her he failed her, he didn't want to see the disappointment in her face when she found out.

But what other choice did he have? It would be even worse if she heard it from someone else. He couldn't just avoid her or ignore her, those weren't really options either.

No, he would just have to go to her.

****

Sigyn sat at her window, watching out over the gardens. She had been sent to her chambers by her mother to clean up before she went to see Theoric, but she didn't care. She didn't want to put on a new dress, and fix her hair, and play nice. Not for her mother, not for Theoric. She wasn't their doll. Not this time.

She also decided she wasn't going to sit around and smile, and wait around for Loki to save her anymore. She had spent far too long doing that, and it got her nowhere. No, she was going to save herself. Even though she didn't have a plan, or even an idea of how exactly to do that.

She was unsure though, of Loki, of whether he even wanted her anymore or not. He had told her that he loved her, that he would do everything in his power so they could be together. And yet, in the ten years she was gone he had barely even tried to contact her, and now she was here to marry Theoric.

There was a knock at her door, but she ignored it. It was most likely just her mother. Or worse, Theoric.

There was another knock and she continued sitting there, ignoring it. Whoever it was could just go away and leave her alone.

"I know you're in there, Sigyn. So, are you going to open the door?" A voice asked through the door.

To her surprise it wasn't here mother, or even Theoric.

It was Loki.

She got up and practically ran to the door, throwing it open. And he was standing there, more handsome than she remembered. She had to stop herself from throwing herself at him right there. Instead, she just smiled up at him.

"Loki."

"Are you going to let me in, love?"

****

Loki stood outside the door to Sigyn's chambers, working up the courage to knock. He was nervous. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she really did move on?

He tried not to think about that, took a deep breathe, and knocked on the door.

She didn't answer.

He knew she was in there, she had to be. This was the only place she could go now to truly be alone, to get away from her mother and Theoric and everyone else.

He knocked again.

And again, she didn't answer.

He thought about leaving, about walking away right then. But he couldn't. He needed to see her, needed to know where she stood on them.

"I know you're in there, Sigyn. So, are you going to open the door?" He asked through the door.

He heard hurried footsteps, and the door was all but yanked off the hinges. She stared up at him, wide-eyed, disbelief clearly written all over her face. And he looked down at her, taking her all in, almost afraid to look away in case she disappeared. His memory did not do her beauty justice. Even now, weary and disheveled from the days travels, she was more beautiful than anyone or anything he had ever seen.

She smiled at him. That was something he always loved - her smile. It lit up her entire face to the point where she practically glowed. It was breathtaking, he couldn't get enough of it. He would give anything to make her smile like that everyday.

"Loki."

"Are you going to let me in, love?"

She stepped aside and gestured for him to follow her. He closed the door behind him and turned to face her.

"So.." She said, breaking the silence.

"I, uh... I don't know what to say right now." He said.

"Well, that's a first."

He went to respond, but instead he sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the small fireplace. She followed, sitting in the chair opposite him.

"Sigyn, I'm sorry." He said, finally.

"Loki..." She began, but he cut her off.

"I just... I have to say this now. I tried, Sigyn. I tried everything I could think of. But it was useless. Father, he doesn't care. He won't even listen to me." He said.

She was quiet. He looked over at her and found her watching him intently, an almost pensive look in her eyes. But she said nothing.

"And if you've entirely given up on me, and want nothing to do with me. I completely understand." He finished.

She leaned forward, her hands on her knees, and tilted her head to the side. The subtle movement drew his attention to her exposed neck, and subsequently, her cleavage. He began to feel a familiar stir in his gut, but he tried to ignore it as best he could, shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"I just.. I didn't know if you still even cared about me, Loki." She said after a moment.

"Of course I care, Sigyn. I had just thought that maybe you had moved on."

"Did you honestly believe that I wanted to marry Theoric now?"

"That thought may have crossed my mind a few times."

"Loki, you are an idiot." She said. "It's only ever been you."

He wanted to kiss her, to touch her, but he didn't move. He wanted to prove to her, and himself, that they were meant for each other. But the tightening in his trousers made it hard for him to concentrate on what she was saying. Everything about her was calling out to him, and he was ignoring his desire to just take her right then and there.

"I'm going to go speak with my father again," He said, looking for an excuse to leave without hurting her anymore than he already had.

"Right now?" She asked, disappointed in their lack of time together.

"Yes. Right now. I can't sit here and talk and act like nothing is wrong. Not when you're going to marry that oaf in a week and I'm doing nothing about it."

"We could leave Asgard, we could be together then. That might be the only way."

"And live the rest of your life in exile. Sigyn, I could never ask you to do that."

"You wouldn't be asking. It would be my decision to make, and I am willing to do it."

"I don't want to argue with you right now, Sigyn." He sighed.

"Then go. Go talk to your father." She said bitterly.

He stood up and walked over to her. His hands on the arms of the chair on either side of her, he bent down so his face was level with hers. She tilted her chin up, her eyes closed, lips parted slightly. His lips brushed over hers, so gently she barely felt it.

He turned to go and she grabbed his arm, he stopped. She stood up and grabbed the front of his shirt, twisting her hands into it, pulling him down to her level. His mouth was open in surprise, and she kissed him hard. He relaxed into her instantly, his mouth on hers hungry and searching. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and pressing his body against hers. A small moan escaped her throat. His tongue traced over her lower lip. Her hands moved from the front of his shirt to grasp at his belt, pulling him closer. And suddenly he couldn't get close enough. He wanted her, needed her. The press of her small body to his leaving him breathless and achingly hard.

And then he pulled back, practically pushing her away from him. He could feel the gentlemanly behavior he was trying so hard to maintain begin to dissolve. His lack of self control was almost amusing to him, if not a little frightening.

He looked at Sigyn. She looked hurt, confused, and slightly angry. He wanted to run straight out the door, but he wouldn't let himself. Not yet. Instead he pulled her closer to him again, and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Trying to hold onto what little self control he still had.

"We will find a way," he whispered into her hair, and then he turned and left.

She stood there for a moment after he was gone, and found herself believing that it was possible.


	7. A Secret and a Plan

Frigga stood watching Odin warily. He was leaning against the terrace balustrade, overlooking the palace courtyard. She moved to stand beside him and looked down to see he was watching Loki and Sigyn cross the courtyard.

"Odin," she said quietly.

He did not respond.

She watched as Sigyn threw her head back laughing, as Loki watched her.

"He loves her. Can you not see it?" She asked.

"Love has nothing to do with it, Frigga." He said.

"Love has everything to do with it."

"My answer is still no."

Frigga sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"You are far too stubborn for your own good."

Odin turned to her.

"I do not wish this, Frigga." He said. "It is under Freya's request that I refuse him."

She looked up at him.

"So you are taking requests from Freya now? Are you not King?" She asked angrily.

"I am just respecting the wishes of an old friend and ally."

"It is pathetic. She is pathetic. You know the reason she is doing this, and yet you do nothing."

"I have no right to interfere."

Frigga pushed herself off the railing, standing up and facing Odin.

"You have every right. Loki is our son, and he deserves to be happy." She said.

"The girl will marry the guard, and that's the end of it Frigga." He said, not looking at her.

"And you will just sit by while Freya does this?" Her anger was almost palpable now. "Sigyn is to be a queen someday, and Freya refuses to even tell her. Or have you forgotten that?"

"I have not forgotten anything. But Freya's dealings are not mine to interfere on, and I cannot stop her from arranging the marriages of her daughters." Odin said. "But you are forgetting. Njord may have named Sigyn his successor, but she is not a queen. Not yet."

Frigga sighed, her patience was fading fast. She wanted him to see reason, but he was too blinded by his own plans to even think about it. She was trying everything she could think of.

"If Loki were to marry Sigyn, you could unite Asgard and Vanaheim once and for all." She said carefully.

"Then have the girl marry Thor. It would have the exact same effect."

"If, and when, Loki claims his birthright, you could unite Asgard, Vanaheim, and Jotunheim. Just through their marriage. Imagine the peace, Odin. Imagine the greatness."

She was manipulating, though she did not want to, and she could see that it was working. She could see him contemplating it. She had finally gotten to him.

"Well, when you put it that way." He said. "Perhaps I should give him a chance."

"So you will do it, then? You will retract Sigyn's betrothal?" She asked hopefully.

"I did not say that," he said. "I said that I should give him a chance. And I will give Loki a chance."

"Are you saying that he must earn the girl? She is not a prize for you to give away."

"Freya will give me Hel for this, I will never hear the end of it. All I want is for Loki to show me that it is, in fact, worth all the trouble. That is all."

Frigga smiled at her husband.

"Thank you," she said.

****

Sigyn stood on a stool in front of three large, full length mirrors. She was being fitted for her wedding dress, which was currently pinned to her in pieces by the seamstress circling her. She could see the sun setting through the window, and her mind kept wandering back ti the afternoon she spent with Loki. Freya stood off to the side, occasionally inputting her opinions to the seamstress.

"What do you think, Sigyn?" Freya asked, pulling Sigyn from her daze.

"About what?" She asked, looking over at her mother.

"have you even been listening to me?"

"No."

Freya sighed dramatically.

"I was saying," she said. "I managed to get you a position as one of the Queen's handmaidens today. You start tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Why?" Freya repeated incredulously.

"Yes, mother." Sigyn said. "Why? Surely my future husband will be able to provide for me, and any children we may have. So why must I work as well?"

"Because, Sigyn, being one of the Queen's handmaidens will only open more doors for you. It will only take you farther in the long run."

Sigyn did not speak.

"I only want what is best for you, Sigyn."

"Of course you do. That is what you have always wanted, is it not?" Sigyn snapped.

"Do not mock my sincerity, Sigyn. You are my daughter, of course I want what is best for you."

Sigyn went to speak when the door opened. Her sister, Lofn, entered the room.

"Mother," she said. "The Queen wishes to see you immediately."

"Did she say why?" Freya asked.

"No."

Freya did not say anything, she left quickly.

"Did the Queen actually summon her?" Sigyn asked once Freya was gone.

"Yes, actually." Lofn said. "Which is convenient for us."

Sigyn looked at the seamstress, who was still hovering around her.

"Leave us, please." she said.

The seamstress bowed and left the room. Sigyn turned to her sister.

"Now, this better be important." She said, feigning sternness.

"Of course it is, dear sister. Would I come to you with anything less?" Lofn asked.

Sigyn laughed.

"It is about your marriage," Lofn said after a moment.

"If you are wondering where your invitation is," Sigyn said. "I have not bothered to send any out."

"Be serious, Sigyn. Please."

"I am serious."

"I do not speak of your marriage to Theoric."

"Well if mother has lined up another marriage for me, I do not want to know."

"I speak of your marriage to Loki."

Sigyn stared at her.

"If this is your idea of a joke, then it is in poor taste." She said.

"This is not a joke, Sigyn." Lofn said. "It is fact."

"It is hardly fact. If you have not notice, I'm going to marry Theoric. Not Loki. Theoric."

"Only because our mother is trying fate."

"It is not.." Sigyn began, but she was cut off.

"Fate. Destiny. Call it whatever you would like, Sigyn." Lofn said. "But, Sjofn and I, we have seen it. And we wan to help you"

"How? How can you help me now? It is far too late." Sigyn nearly screamed.

"It is never too late, sister." Lofn said. "Meet me in the gardens at midnight."

She turned and left quickly before Sigyn could ask any questions.

****

Loki stood outside the doors to the throne room for a second time. He wasn't nervous this time though. This time he wasn't going to take no for an answered, he was prepared to fight for what he wanted.

He pushed the doors open and entered the throne room.

"Father," he said. "Mother." He nodded to Frigga.

Odin watched him from his seat on the throne.

"Loki.." He began, but Loki cut him off.

"You already know why I'm here," he said.

He waited for a reaction but was met by none.

"I wish to marry Lady Sigyn," he continued. "And I want you to retract her betrothal to Theoric so I can."

"Yes, Loki." Odin said.

"And if you won't, then.." Loki continued. "Wait. What did you say?"

"Yes," Odin repeated.

Loki could not, did not, believe what he was hearing. He looked to his mother for clarification, and she nodded.

"Really, father?"

"What you are asking me to do will not be easy, Loki. You know how Freya can be over these things. So first, you must prove to me that what i'm about to do is really worth the trouble."

"I will do anything."

"You must challenge Theoric to a duel. And win"

You want me to duel Theoric? Seems a bit cliche, does it not?"

"If you rather I just say no."

"No," Loki cut in."I will do it."

"Very well," Odin said. "You have until the end of tomorrow, or the deal is off."

Loki didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. He still wasn't sure if any of this was even real, it was far too good to be true. He turned and left the throne room before Odin had the chance to change his mind.


	8. False Hope and a Silent Opposition

Frigga stood beside Odin, who was sat on his throne.

"A duel, Odin? You could not think of something better?" She asked him.

"I think it is an excellent plan," he said.

"It is, if you mean for him to lose."

He did not answer.

"You do not count on him winning, do you?" She asked quietly. "You want him to fail."

"I want to teach him to set more realistic goals," he told her. "This is all far too out of reach for him."

"So instead you give him false hope."

"It is not about that, Frigga."

"No, it is not. It is about love, Odin. Or have you forgotten what that is?"

"Marriage and love are not the same thing," he said. " He can love the girl all her wants, that does not mean he must marry her."

"Can you not just let him have this, Odin. Just this one thing. For me."

"If he succeeds in his end of the bargain, I will marry them myself."

"Odin..."

"I do not want to hear anymore on the subject, Frigga." He said, cutting her off.

Frigga did not say anymore, she just turned silently and left the throne room.

****

Sigyn stood in the garden, waiting for Lofn to show up. She was early, it was only five minutes to midnight, but she was also impatient.

She started pacing, counting the seconds in her head to herself. One minute went by, then two minutes. She was a little nervous now, which she thought was silly. She had no idea what her sister had planned, or why she had wanted to meet her her now. She didn't know what to expect, which mad her kind of regret going.

"I was hoping you would show up." Lofn said, shaking Sigyn from her thoughts.

Sigyn looked up to see her sister was there, as if she had materialized from nowhere.

"Well, I'm here." Sigyn said. "So what did you bring me here for?"

"I already told you."

"Yes. Loki, fate, all that. I get it. But why here of all places."

"It seemed fitting," she said. "And we are less likely to be overheard out here."

"So, it is a secret?" Sigyn asked sarcastically.

"Sigyn, please. I am trying to help you here."

"I still don't see how you can," she said. "I can't just marry Loki, mother would never allow that."

Sigyn sat down on the bench, stretching her legs out in front of her. She looked over at Lofn, who was still standing there.

"No, you can't." Lofn said.

"You agree with me, then?" Sigyn asked. "Tell me then, why are we here?"

"I already told you, twice now, I am going to help you."

"Yes, you have said that. You just have yet to say how exactly you plan on doing that."

"I was getting to it."

"Well, not fast enough. We don't have a lot of time before somebody stumbles upon us out here."

"Nobody will come out here."

"You are always so sure of yourself."

"For the one worried about time, you sure are making a lot of unnecessary comments."

"Sorry," Sigyn said. "Tell me what your plan is, then."

She leaned forward in her seat, waiting for Lofn to speak. This is what she had been waiting for.

"I do not have a plan, exactly." Lofn said carefully.

"You do not have plan?" Sigyn snapped angrily. "Then why did you drag me out here? To waste my time, to mock me, or to give me false hope?"

"None of those, Sigyn." Lofn said. "I do not have a plan. But Loki does."

"Then why not just let him tell me his plan himself and stay out of it? What have you to gain from any of this?"

"We are sister's Sigyn, I do not need to gain anything from this." Lofn said quietly.

Sigyn did not say anything, she just watched her sister warily. Lofn moved to sit beside her, and placed her hand on Sigyn's knee.

"Loki will not tell you of his plan. Well, he does not intend to." She said. ""But I will make sure he does not fail. That is why I asked you here, I wanted you to know at least that much."

"Will you at least tell me what his plan is, if he does not intend to tell me himself?" Sigyn asked.

"It is not my place."

"Please, sister."

"He plans to challenge Theoric to a duel," Lofn said. "At the Allfather's request."

"What?" Sigyn asked. "Why would the Allfather request he duel Theoric?"

"For your hand."

Sigyn could not believe it. The Allfather had told Loki to duel Theoric for her hand. It was was the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard.

"That's barbaric," she said.

"That's life."

"Surely he cannot mean to do it, he could die." Sigyn said, her voice breaking.

"He does mean to do it, and he does not plan to die." Lofn said, reassuringly.

"Most people don't," Sigyn said. "I have to stop him, there has to be another way."

"You could kill Theoric," Lofn suggested.

Sigyn laughed.

"That is not a good option, is it."

"I could marry the two of you, then you could flee Asgard and live the rest of your lives in exile."

"I tried that already," Sigyn said. "He did not like that idea."

"Then there is no other way, Sigyn."

"And you will see to it that he does not fail?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess that is all I can ask for."

****

He had to duel Theoric. Loki had been pacing his room for most of the night, and now it was finally sinking in that was what he had agreed to do.

But then I can marry Sigyn, he told himself. Well, that's if Theoric doesn't kill me first.

There was a knock on his door, and he stopped.

"Loki," Frigga said through the door.

"Come in, mother." He said.

With a flick of his wrist the door unlocked and Frigga entered the room. She ran to him and threw het arms around him, he returned her embrace without hesitation.

"What is this all about, mother?" He asked.

"Am I not allowed to hug my son now?" She asked.

She took a step back, her hands resting on his shoulders, holding him at arms length. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"It is early," he said.

"Yes, that is why I am here." She said.

"To tell me that it is early?"

"No," she said. "To talk about Sigyn."

Loki turned away from her, walking to the window. He stood there, staring out the window.

"What about Sigyn?" He asked her after a moment.

"Her mother has asked that I appoint her as one of my handmaidens," she told him. "She starts today."

She took a step toward him, and he turned around abruptly, stopping her in her tracks.

"Why would Freya want any of her daughters to be a handmaiden? That is uncharacteristic of her."

"Why would she marry any of her daughters to a palace guard?" She asked. "She is jealous of Sigyn."

"Why would she be jealous of her own daughter?" He asked, pacing.

"She has many reasons to be."

"Do not be so cryptic." He snapped.

He stopped pacing, and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you, Loki. But it is not my information to tell."

"Then why are you here, mother? If not to give me cryptic messages."

"To ask if you plan to follow through."

"On what?"

"On Sigyn, of course."

He closed his eyes briefly, and sighed.

"I will not rest until we are wed, if that is what you want to know. " He told her.

"So you intend to duel Theoric?"

"On father's request, yes."

Frigga pulled him in again, holding him tightly to her. He did not return her embrace.

"You are smarter than Theoric, Loki." She whispered. "Remember that and you cannot fail."

She released him and left the room without another word, just as quickly as she had come.

Loki just stood there for a moment.

Of course I know I am smarter than Theoric, he thought. The brickwork is smarter than Theoric.

Maybe this wasn't going to be that much of a challenge after all.

****

Sigyn stood outside the queen's chambers. She smoothed her skirts nervously and knocked. She waited.

"Come in," she heard a voice say.

She pushed the door open.

A small gasp escaped her as she stood there, taking it in. The first thing she noticed was the large fountain in the center of the room. The wall opposite the door was open was open arches leading out to a terrace that overlooked the palace courtyard. To her left was a large, ornate door which she assumed lead to the queen's bedchamber. To her right was an alcove where the queen was sat on a high-backed armchair next to a fireplace. There was a large tapestry draped across her lap which she was working on.

Sigyn noticed that she was alone.

"Come in, dear. Don't just stand in the doorway." Frigaa said, looking up from her work.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sigyn said, curtsying.

"No need for that," she said. "Come, sit."

She gestured toward the chair across from her own.

Sigyn sat.

"Where is everyone?" Sigyn asked.

"Everyone?" Frigga asked. "I have dismissed my other handmaiden's for today."

Sigyn didn't press the matter any further. She figured Frigga had a good reason, and she didn't think it appropriate to question her queen.

She was quiet for a moment. Sigyn looked down at the tapestry the queen was stitching. It was of a starry night reflected into a fountain, flowers surrounded the fountain, and a  
large archway stood in the background.

"It is beautiful." Sigyn said, gesturing toward it.

"Thank you, dear."

Sigyn sat quietly, watching as the queen worked. After a few moments of silence, Frigga looked up from her work.

"Would you like to help?"

"No, no." Sigyn said. "I do not wish to ruin it with my shoddy needlework."

"Nonsense," Frigga said. "You will not ruin it."

Frigga handed her an already threaded needle and she took it.

"Anyway, this is one of your duties as handmaiden to the queen." Frigga said. And as queen, she thought.

She shifted the tapestry so it was also draped over Sigyn's lap.

Sigyn looked down at the tapestry, admiring Frigga's needlework.

Frigga watched Sigyn as she began to stitch carefully, a small smile forming on her face. She liked Sigyn, she saw a lot of herself in the girl. She decided this would be her silent opposition to Freya and Odin both. If Sigyn was to be her handmaiden, then she would take this time to teach her how to be a queen.

Freya could not stop it, nor could Odin. No matter how hard they tried, it was inevitable. Frigga was certain of it, and she would not condemn the girl to going into it unprepared.


	9. Garden Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter than I thought it would be, and just a little rushed. But I wanted to get this up now.  
> Also: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc., etc.

Frigga dismissed Sigyn from her duties early in the afternoon, and she returned to her chambers to find Loki waiting for her.

"Walk with me," he said when she approached.

He offered her his arm and she accepted.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"No," he said. "Why would you ask that?"

He looked down at her and she smiled.

"No reason."

They were both silent for a moment. Loki searching for a way to tell Sigyn of his plan to duel Theoric, and Sigyn searching for a way to bring it out of him. They both failed.

"So..." Loki said after a long pause. "How was your first day?"

"Pretty mundane, actually."Sigyn told him. "She had me stitch a tapestry with her."

"She likes you," he told her.

She wanted to believe that, since she held Frigga in the highest light. But she couldn't, even though she knew Loki would never lie to her. She just couldn't see it, especially seeing who her mother was.

"I know that look," Loki said.

"What look?" She asked.

"The that-can't-possibly-be-true-because-I'm-not-good-enough look," he said. "And it is utter bullshit."

She blushed, looking down at the ground.

"And you know that it's true, because I wouldn't lie to you." He added.

She rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going, anyway?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Where do you think?"

"Really, Loki? It's mid-day." She said. "We are going to end up getting caught."

"Well, we aren't doing anything wrong."

"No," she agreed. "Not yet."

He laughed

 

When they reached the garden's, Loki lead her to their spot. He conjured a blanket for them to sit on, and a small picnic basket.

Sigyn sat crossed-legged, and smoother out her skirts as Loki spread out beside her, leaning back on his elbows.

"What's all this?" Sigyn asked, gesturing toward the picnic basket.

"Food," he said.

His eyes were closed, and his face was turned toward the sky. Sigyn reached over and playfully smacked his arm.

"Obviously it's food, smart ass." She said.

"Then why did you ask?" He was grinning.

"Well, I was hoping for an explanation."

"I'm hungry."

She laughed and reached over to playfully hit his arm again, but he sat up quickly and grabbed her arm before she had the chance to.

"Hey! I.." She shouted, but he cut her off by pulling her over to him and silencing her with his lips.

She smiled into the kiss, and lowered herself onto the blanket, pulling him down with her. She continued to kiss him as little pink flowers bloomed all around them, unnoticed by the pair. She moved her lips along his jaw slowly, taking her time tracing them down the side of his neck and back up to find his mouth with hers. He traced his tongue along her lower lip and she shivered, closing her eyes. He felt the familiar stir below his belt, and it only served to push him further. He grazed his teeth along her jawline, and kissed down her neck and across her collar bone to the hollow of her throat. A breathy moan escaped her, momentarily distracting him.

And then he noticed the flowers.

He looked down at her. She had opened her eyes and was watching him now, confused.

"Sigyn, is that you?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it's me, who else would I be?" She asked, even more confused then before.

He looked at her blankly.

"No, I mean the flowers." He said. "Is that you?"

He sat back.

"What flowers?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbow. She noticed small pink flowers that surrounded them for the first time. "Oh, those flowers."

"Yes. Is that you? Because it isn't me."

She sat up.

"Yeah, about that." She said. "I should have mentioned this at some point."

"Magic?"

"I dabble."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, but he pulled away.

"Sigyn."

"What?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It never came up until now."

"And you just thought it was not important?"

"Well, it is not."

She tried to capture his lips with hers again, but he grabbed her shoulders and held her at arms length from himself.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said.

"Fine." She said, standing up. "If it is that big of a deal to you."

"That's not what I meant." He said, watching her brush the dirt off of her skirt.

"What exactly did you mean, then?" She snapped.

"I do not wish to argue with you Sigyn." He told her. "Besides, I want to be doing this."

He stood, his hands snaking around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" She asked.

"Go somewhere a little more private?" He suggested.

She grinned.

"I like that plan,"" she said. "But sadly I have places I need to be, and so do you apparently."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Loki, you know exactly what I am talking about. I know all about your little plan."

"Sigyn, let me explain.."

She pulled away from him.

"Explain," she shouted. "Explain what, exactly? Why you are going to duel Theoric? Or why you were not going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you."

"When? After it was all said and done?"

"Yes," he said. "But you don't understand."

"Then help me to."

He reached out for her, but she stepped back, away from his grasp.

"It is the only way, Sigyn." He said calmly. "I have no other choice."

"Only way for what, Loki?" She asked quietly.

"Sigyn, I knew I wanted to marry you from the day we first met." He told her. "And this is the only way that I can."

"So that is it, you are going to do it? You are going to do something incredibly stupid and little reckless all because your father said so. Just so you can marry me. Is it worth it, Loki?"

"Of course it it," he yelled. "Don't you dare tell me that you are not worth it, Sigyn. You are everything to me."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her, and buried her face into his neck.

Loki knew she was still angry with him, and he understood. But she had to understand that there was no other way. It had to happen this way. He couldn't explain why, he just knew it did.

"When?" She asked after a few moments.

She didn't say anything else, she didn't have to.

"Today, during training." He told her. "I thought that would be the best time."

"You really are not wasting any time, are you?"

"I think I have wasted enough time all ready."

She lifted her head to look up at him.

"You should go now," she said. "So you are not late."

"Are you sure?"

"No," she told him. "But there is not another option."

He kissed her forehead.

"I will come to you after," he told her. "And then we will finally be together."

"And I will hold you to that."


	10. Love Me Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse as to why this took so long to post.

Sigyn had told Loki she would wait for him in her chambers. She knew that, but she couldn't sit still and wait. She was pacing the length of her room when she decided this. She would go down to the training room, she would watch. That may put her mind at ease.

She gathered up her skirts in her hand, and ran down the stone steps toward the training courtyard. She only hope she wasn't too late.

Loki saw her when she entered the courtyard. He was always aware of her presence. He didn't acknowledge her, though. He knew she had wanted to go unnoticed.

He was nervous. He tried to shake it off, but he couldn't stop it. This was his only chance. He had to do it now before it was too late.

He watched Theoric sparring with one of his fellow guards. Theoric was winning, and Loki could see that he was holding back. He was good, but so was Loki. And, Loki had an advantage. He was a great deal more intelligent than Theoric.

Loki grabbed a sword and weighed it in his hand. He dropped it. He didn't want any disadvantages going into this fight. So he would use a weapon he was familiar with - his daggers.

He had a plan.

Sigyn stayed back. She kept herself hidden among the ladies milling around and watching the guards train. She knew that Loki had seen her, she had watched his eyes flick over in her direction several times now. But she wasn't about to announce her presence. No, she didn't want Theoric to know she was there.

She watched as Loki weighed an unfamiliar sword in his hand. You are a horrible sword fighter, she wanted to yell at him. But he put the sword down.

He was watching Theoric, she saw, who was sparring with another guardsman. She watched Theoric now too. He is good, she thought. She had never seen him fight, or do much of anything, before. She hadn't paid much attention to him.

She watched as Theoric 'finished off' his opponent by knocking him to the ground. The other guards cheered, the ladies clapped. Clearly Theoric was a favourite. He threw his hands in triumph and scanned the crowd. Sigyn ducked her head, not wanting him to see her.

"Who's next?" She heard Theoric bellow.

She looked back up as Loki approached Theoric. He did not speak. The crowd went silent.

"You, Your Grace?" Theoric asked, doubtful.

"Yes, Captain." Loki said. "Do not sound so shocked."

"It is just... I was not... I was not expecting you?"

"I am here to win. For the Lady Sigyn's hand."

Some of the ladies turned to look at him, she felt herself blush.

"What?" Theoric asked, his confusion noticeable. "You wish to win my bride? She is not your prize, she is mine."

"She is not a prize. She is not a thing given to the highest bidder. And she is not your bride." Loki said. "She never will be."

At that, Theoric lunged at him, sword in hand. Sigyn gasped. Loki dodged the blow, jumping back just out of reach. He drew his daggers from his belt, and it began. It was like watching a dance, one that she did not know the steps to. Every move counteracted perfectly, every blow met strike for strike. It was dizzying, Sigyn could not keep up.

Theoric said something she did not hear. And then a gasp, his sword torn from his grip and flung across the courtyard as if by magic. Loki grinned and Sigyn knew that this must have been his plan all along. Theoric looked around confused and almost didn't have time to dodge as Loki slashed at him with his daggers. He continues to retreat as Loki pursued him.

Then it happened, so fast that Sigyn did not have much time to react. Theoric was on the ground, and Loki stood over him. His dagger held to Theoric's throat, his foot pressed to his chest.

"Loki!" She yelled, pushing through the crowd. The crowd pushed back.

She pulled her dagger from her bodice.

"Move," she commanded.

One look from her to her dagger and they did as she said. She replaced the dagger into her bodice and rushed to Loki.

"Loki," she said.

He did not respond. He looked wild, his dagger pressed to Theoric's throat. His back remained to her.

"Loki." She said again, grabbing his arm. "Loki, stop. It You have won. You do not need to do this."

He looked at her, she was near frantic.

"Please, Loki. "She begged. "You are better than this."

He straightened up, sheathing his dagger. His foot remained on Theoric's chest.

"Is this what you want, Sigyn?" Theoric spat. "This psychopath?"

Sigyn looked down at him but did not respond. His nose broken, his eyes blackening, and blood ran down his chin. She looked back at Loki.

"You took this too far," she told him.

"You did not her the things this... this monster said about you, Sigyn." Loki said.

"That does not excuse this!" She shouted, gesturing to Theoric. "You have almost killed him."

"I should have killed him! It is no less than he deserves."

He pushed his foot down harder against Theoric's chest.

"Loki," she said. "If you do this, if you kill him now, then you will never have me."

He watched her for a moment, as if waiting for her to say she was joking. Then he removed his foot and backed away. Sigyn's grip tightened on his arm and she pulled him back through the silent crowd.

Once they were back in the palace and alone in an empty corridor, she stopped and turned to him.

"Thank y.." She began, but he cut her off by crashing his lips into hers.

She responded with vigor, deepening the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair. His hands found her waist, pulling her closer, searching her body. He gripped her hips, lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his body. He pushed her back against the wall for support. She smiled into the kiss. Her fingers left his hair, trailing down his neck, his chest, and back up to find their way tangled in his hair once more. She rolled her hips against his once, twice. He groaned, his fingers digging into her thighs.

He broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against her.

"I love you," he told her.

She smiled.

"I know," she said.

****

 

Sigyn stood in front of the full-length mirror in her chambers. She wore her wedding dress, the one meant for her wedding to Theoric. Only, she wasn't marrying Theoric now. She was marrying Loki.

She smiled as she finished pinning her hair. It is happening, she thought, I am marrying Loki.

She smoothed her hands over her gown. It was a simple gown. White and flowy with golden brocade along the hem, a gold belt cinched waist. She thought the simple gown suited the simple ceremony. Since Thor remained unmarried, they could not make a big thing out of Loki's marriage. She knew this, she did not care.

There was a knock at her door. She hesitated. It wouldn't be Loki, would it? No, it couldn't be. She opened the door. Thor stood there.

"Oh, Thor. It's you."

"Do not sound so disappointed."

She smiled.

"What do you think?" She asked, doing a quick twirl.

"You look lovely," he told her.

"You think so? It is not too plain?"

"No, it is not too plain. You would look lovely in anything, Sigyn."

"Do you think Loki will like it?" She asked, running her hands over the front of the gown. "It meant for Theoric."

"I believe it was always intended for Loki," he told her. "Do not worry, you look beautiful. And I know Loki will think the same thing."

She smiled again.

"Well, we better get going." He said. "Mother wants to see you first."

****

Thor took Sigyn to the Queen's chambers, and then left immediately to go fetch Loki. Sigyn knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer, which Sigyn found odd. She debated knocking again, but she opened the door instead. She did not want to get caught standing there when Thor returned with Loki.

"Sigyn, dear. Is that you?" Frigga called as she rushed into the main sitting room. She stopped when she saw Sigyn standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Sigyn dear, you look stunning." She said, wiping away a tear.

Sigyn stood there in stunned silence. Frigga grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Sigyn relaxed immediately and wrapped her arms around the queen, resting her head on her shoulder. She breathed in, it took everything in her not to cry. This hug, this love, this acceptance, was everything she had ever wanted and everything Freya never gave her.

They stood like that for a while. Sigyn afraid to let go, not wanting it to end. Frigga not wanting to let go because she knew the young goddess had never felt a mother's love before. Sigyn would be her daughter now, and Frigga was adamant that she know how loved she was.

It was Sigyn who broke the hug off. She wanted to thank Frigga, to tell her she loved her. But no words came.

"I have something for you," Frigga said. "Come."

She held out a hand to Sigyn, and Sigyn took it. She led her into her bedchamber. She grabbed a small box off her writing desk and handed it to Sigyn.

"Go on, open it."

Sigyn removed the lid and let out a small gasp. In the box was an ornate hair comb. It was no bigger than the palm of her hand, silver spiraling, entwining with small blue gems. She lifted it out of the box to examine it closer.

"I... I cannot accept this." She said, returning the comb to it's box.

She gave the box back to Frigga, who removed the comb and held it in her hand. She took Sigyn's arm and turned her toward the mirror. She slid the comb into Sigyn's golden locks.

"You are my daughter now, Sigyn." Frigga told her. "Of course you can accept it, it is for you."

Sigyn turned and threw her arms around Frigga with such force that she almost knocked her over.

"Th.. Thank you," she managed to choke out through her tears.

Frigga smiled and wiped the tears from Sigyn's eyes. There was a knock at the door.

"Are you ready, dear?" Frigga asked.

Sigyn nodded.

****

Loki was waiting, nervous, pacing his mother's sitting room. Thor had come to fetch him from his chambers, where he had been doing the exact same thing. He didn't know why he was nervous. He wanted this, wanted Sigyn, more than anything.

"Stop pacing, brother. You are making me dizzy." Thor said, laughing.

He turned to look at his brother. He was standing beside their father, who just looked bored. Loki knew that Odin was against his marriage to Sigyn, but he had made a deal with Loki. And he would honour his end of the bargain. Odin would marry them, Frigga and Thor would stand witness.

He could not believe that it was happening. He was going to marry Sigyn. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her, wake up next to her every morning. He had been in love with her since they had first met, and now he was able to openly express that.

He went back to pacing.

"What?" Thor asked. "Having second thoughts, brother? Cold feet?"

Was he? No, of course not.

Why was he so nervous then?

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time," he said. "If there were second thoughts to be had, they would have happened long ago."

Thor laughed. Loki failed to see what was so funny.

"Where is the lovely bride-to-be, anyway?" Thor asked.

"With mother." Loki stated, irritated. "Isn't that what you told me?"

Thor walked over and knocked on the door leading to the queen's bedchambers.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, frantic.

"Speeding things up," Thor told him. "I want to see your face when you see her. She is stunning."

"She is always stunning."

"That, brother, is true. But she is even more stunning than usual. Radiant. She was glowing when I saw her."

She was always radiant. She was his light, his sun and stars. And he couldn't believe that she was finally going to be his.

The door opened and Loki froze. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He waited. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid that it might burst from anticipation.

And then he saw her.

She walked shyly out of the room. In a gown light as air, and her long blonde hair piled on top of her head. She caught his eye and smiled. He thought he could die right then and he would die happy. Thor had been right. She was stunning.

She stopped a foot in front of him. He could tell now that her breathing was uneven, that she was shaking. She was nervous too, maybe just as nervous as he was.

"Are we ready to begin?" Odin asked, just a little too loud.

"Yes." Loki answered, his eyes never leaving Sigyn's.

He could spend an eternity in her eyes and never grow tired of them. He wanted to spend the rest of forever knowing her in every possible way. He wanted to know every detail. And he would. He swore that he would explore every inch of her, inside and out, the minute they were alone.

He saw her blush under his heated stare. Her lips moved but he didn't hear what she said. He was too distracted, too encompassed by his thoughts. She took his hands. Odin wrapped a length of silk ribbon around their hands, binding them together. Odin spoke, but again Loki did not hear. He was too overcome by nerves that he forgot everything else.

"I promise," he heard Sigyn say.

She looked at him.

"Forever." She added in a whisper, a promise for only him to hear.

Loki knew he should say something, but he did not remember what. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, panicking. Sigyn was watching him now and noticed his distress. 'I promise' she mouthed at him.

"I promise," he repeated.

Sigyn smiled and he got lost in her all over again, falling deeper with each passing second.

Thor laughed.

Loki turned to look at him, confused, and Thor continued to laugh. Frigga at him, amused.

"Kiss your bride, Loki." She said.

He turned back to Sigyn, pulled her closer to him, and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Loki." She whispered against his lips.

"And I love you," he told her. "Forever."

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
